


just keep your eyes on me

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Election Night, Kate wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song and dance  
> Any, any/any, "Shut up and dance with me."  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/675246.html?thread=89608622#t89608622

The victory party is full swing - or as full a swing as it can get to in his reasonably sized living room which is packed to the gunnels with people - but Will is in the kitchen already discussing policy and ideas, not to mention tinkering with his soon to be given victory speech. He therefore is taken by surprise when Kate comes up behind him, slips her arms around his waist and kisses the back of his neck. Not surprised that she managed to sneak up on him - he's otherwise occupied, the room is noisy and they've long since established she's got the stealth skills of a ninja. The PDA on the other hand? Definitely a surprise. 

It becomes less of a surprise when he turns to look at her and she blinks at him. Several times in rapid succession and that tells him all he needs to know even before she says, "You need to dance with me." 

He hides a smile with ease - tipsy or not, she could still kill him with her little finger. "We're almost done here-" he lies and she actually pouts. 

"You-" she tells him, fingers running down his tie, "are a democratically elected congressman for the Oregon 4th. You've gone over the speech a thousand times and you can't make any substantive policy decisions tonight..." Which is perfectly true and his lips twitch. "And if I can leave my copy edits to play the dutiful political girlfriend, you can leave these fine gentlemen while Lauren Romano cues up our song."

Will tilts his head. "We have a song?" 

Kate's eyes narrow dangerously and behind Will, Toby chuckles. "I'd quit while I'm somewhat even if I were you," he says and for once Will decides not to argue with his old boss and instead take his advice. 

"Yeah, Will," says Kate, her eyes sparkling as her fingers interlace with his. "Shut up and dance with me." 

Will smiles and somewhere a shutter clicks. "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
